falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
This Machine (Broken Steel)
This Machine is a unique Anti-Material sniper rifle/Anti-Machine Rifle, far bigger than any Equestrian crafted Anti-Material, sniper rifle. The rifle is owned by Appletart Longshot and was found aboard the crashed Global Defense Initiative (GDI) space vessel, GDCS Kodiak II by Appletart. When Kodiak II crashed, it carried with it a wealth of information and technology about Earth, GDI and their arch-enemies The Brotherhood of Nod (Nod). This Machine was the personal sniper rifle of a Human on board the vessel and was found inside one of the ship's security stations. The rifle gets it's unique name from Appletart's Pipbuck. This Machine has a wooden stock which had the carving "This Machine Kills Noddies." Clearly added by it's original owner. The weapon is designed to be used by human hands, meaning the trigger is too small to be mouth operated. Appletart works around this by using her magic instead. This Machine has severe recoil, easily snapping out of Appletart's telekinetic grip and striking Zyon when it was first fired. When placed against her power armour and braced for impact, the weapon sent Appletart flying backwards. The Weapon is powerful enough to vaporize a pony, leaving nothing above the legs when it was used on an infected Raider by Appletart. Oddly enough, This Machine can use Equestrian ammunition, specifically 50Cal rounds. When using Explosive rounds, it leaves nothing but smouldering remains behind. Appletart has grown capable of holding the weapon in her grip now, despite the massive recoil of This Machine, meaning she can fire it more quickly and frequently. Features This Machine fires 50 calibre rounds. It features an Eight round magazine, for storing ammunition. This Machine's large size requires a special harness for Appletart to carry it, the harness was found in the same spaceship as the rifle. The Weapon has been fitted to Appletart's side via the harness she recovered alongside it. This Machine suffers massive recoil, far greater than the standard Equestrian, Anti-Material Rifle. The weapon is excessively powerful and extremely loud, meaning it will alert a group of hostiles to the location of This Machine's owner. The handle and grip of This Machine are designed for human hands, making it impossible to fire for normal Equestrian ponies to operate via their mouths. A Griffin or a Minotaur could probably operate it with their hands/talons with ease. Trivia *This Machine was discovered aboard a crashed spaceship. *The weapon is of alien origin, much like Homage's Star Blaster. *The weapon was made by Humans from Earth, specifically the Earth from the Command and Conquer series. The 'Noddies' refer to the cultists employed by the Brotherhood of Nod as line troops. *The inscription on This Machine is written in English, but strangely it can be read by Equestrian Ponies. *Despite its origins, the weapon is based on the Anti-Material Rifle from Fallout: New Vegas *The weapon also carries similarities to This Machine from Fallout: New Vegas, Both weapons have a stock with a message written into them. *It took two explosive rounds fired from This Machine to kill a Feral Ghoul Reaver Category:Weapons Category:Weapons (Broken Steel) Category:Unique Weapons